if your eyes could tell me
by rivendinalia
Summary: a girl falls through the well and lands in feudal japan, there she meets sesshoumaru, from there on everything changes for both of them. at first they don't uderstand each other much, but later... her name isn't Kagome.. i hope you will likethe story
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one : _

I don't know how I managed to fell through the well and i deffinently have no idea how the heck have I landed here in this strange world, nor more than a simple idea where I was, or what was the world in which i have managed to land.

There was just a brief moment of time, one small second when i had thought, no to be more precise i had truly hoped that by some very strange coincidence, one silly twist of fate i had landed somewhow in Middleearth. But off course that wasn't true, yeah like i would really be that lucky and end up in middleearth? No, no matter how hard i tried to convince myself that perhaps it is true and my hopes are real, there was no deniying, i certanly wasn't in Middleearth. But where on heavens name could i be then? Is this just some strange dream, or is it some twisted reality? Well no matter whether it was a dream or not, i decided to take a look around to see where exactly have i landed. What i saw was pure nature, animals, trees, meadows, well if i should judge by the surrounding, it wasn't so bad. I mean the scenery was beautiful, just looking at the nature had a calming effect one me, making me believe that not all things are bad here. But still, eventhough i cannot explain it, i sensed something very strange in the air. It was like a very bad aura, there was definently something mean in the air. But what could it be? It gave me goosebumbs all over my body, i was certain that things weren't exactly in balance, something was definently very wrong with this place. There were many questions that came upon my mind, for a start i had apsolutly no idea where i was, or how did i get here. The last thing that i was able to remember at the time was that in one moment i was lying peacufully on the beach, enyoing my summer vacation, when i noticed the den, and puff one moment i was in my world and the next thing i knew i landed in this world and was carried by a really strange creature. I had no idea what his plans were, or to be more precise, what he wanted to do with me, had no idea whether he was frend or foe. So i studied him a bit more. He looked like an elf, but it was more than obvious that he was no elf. Though he had pointy ears, like elves usually do, he simply didn't have the grace that elves have, nor was his aura similar to the one of elves. Though he was graceful, in his own way, he was also very proud, stubborn and looked dangerous. His hair was long and the color of his hair was white. He had really beautiful eyes, it felt like i could almost drown within them, though the color of his eyes was strange... yellow. Eventhough his eyes were beautiful, the look he had was cold, no emotions could be seen, reserved in a way. He was serious, cautios, didn't look much frendly. However, there was a strange depth in his eyes, a depth i couldn't understand. I wasn't able to describe what it ment, i kept asking myself what was hidden beneath those yellow eyes, what was it that he felt at the time and most important question, why was i so taken away by the way that he looked at me? From the very first moment that our eyes have met, i knew that those were the eyes that i would never forget, , but how could that be possible? The look he gave me, no matter how cold it was, no matter how unfriendly it seemed, made me feel in some very strange way relaxed, and peaceful, it gave me tranquility, gave me the felling that i couldn't explain. I mean i had no idea who he was, nor what his intentions were, so how on Heaven's name could i have been so calm? What was that hidden in his eyes that made me peaceful ? There were many mysteries connected to him, yet in some not so very wise way i trusted him. well let me go on with the story after i woke up in his arms... the first thing that i had felt after i gained conciense was fear. Where was i, how did i got here and who the heck was the person carryng me?

And then it hit me, i rememberred almost everything that happened after i fell through the well. I rememberred how i had seen his figure in a mist due to the fall. As i have already stated before, i had no idea whether he was frend or foe, but due to the fact that he showed no emotion and kept moving toward me, i did a pretty stupid thing and attacked him. i managed to avoid some of his moves, at least i tried to do it as much as i could, when i found a stick lying on the ground. i tried to hit him with a stick, stupid , i know, but at that time i had no time to think brightly, i just acted without considering what i was doing. I remmeber the way he avoided my so called attacs, he avoided them with such grace and speed, that made me feel at the same time impressed and angry. I also felt very tired and scared. I felt fear, fear of not being ble to protect myself, scared of what would become of me if he would win. And so i kept attacking, while he kept avoiding my hits. The strange thing was that he never attacked, he only defended himself, if he made a move, he didn't made with an intention to hurt me, he simply wanted to block my moves. At that moment i wasn't quite aware of that fact, but later, when i had the time to think about it, it occured to me that he never made any move which would hurt me, he simply avoided my moves. So i came to a conclusion that his untentions obviously weren't so mean and evil as i had thought at that time. What a fool i had been, i meen you can forgive for being cautious, but to attack someone withought even knowing what he wants..... one more thing became clear to me, he just wanted to make me too tired to fight, to make me so tired that i couldn't move, but ok, i made a mistake. The whole „fight" lasted for about fifteen minutes, before i collapsed. I wasn't able to move anymore, my body became too weak. I wasn't able to breathe, i reached for the breath, but it was so hard to do, my limbs grew heavy, my eyelids felt like they were made out of stone, so hard have they felt, i could have hardly keep my eyes open, so it didn't last long before i couldn't see anymore and i fell unconcious. But just one rief moment before i fanted, i have gathered last pieces of my strenght and will and stroke one final blow. He avoided it off course, but this time i managed to hit his arm.. off course it wasn't such a great deal, but it gave me some confort and hope before i finally collapsed.

When i finally woke up, i was carried by him, i felt really exsausted. I thought i slep for ages, but only few hours have passed. The moment i woke up, i tried to move, but in just a few seconds i realized that it made no sense at all to try and break free, for his grip was firm, and strong. I had no idea what he planned to do with me, or where he was taking me, so i had to try and break free. But it was useless. No matter how hard i tried to free myself from his gasp, he wasn't gonna allow me to do it.i looked into his eyes and from some strange reason i blushed. His look didn't change, it was still cold, with same depth that i have noticed the first time i saw his eyes. Off course he showed none emotion whatsoever, so i wasn't able to see from the expression of his face what he wanted to do with me.

I wanted to say something but my lips wouldn't move. It felt as if they were sealed by some kind of magic, and at the same time i felt peace and anger. O boy was i angry... i was so angry i swear i could have break a whole mountain if i had a chance. Well after a while i got used to the fact that all my efforts of breaking free were uselless i had no other choice but to stop trying and for a moment simply wait to see what was going to happen next, and whether he is friend or foe.....


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 :_

it was a cold winter day. Sesshoumaru was as usual walking through the forest thinking about the way how to defeat his enemies. But there was also one more thing that occupied his mind at that time, Kaguya. He thought about the fact that she has risked her life so that she could help them defeat ... he asked himself why she did it, what was it that made her decide to help them, eventhough it would most certainly mean her own death. He knew she fancied him, but could that have been the reason, why she was able to put herself in second plan and risk her own life to help them? Well she was now free, what she always desired, so that could have been one of her reasons she had for helping them. Of course she wanted to travel with him, but he rejected her in a very firmly way. „Dammit", he cursed, „why am I losing even a single thought on someone like her? As if didn't had more important things to think about. I don't care about her that much,in fact i don't care about her at all."

If you would ask sesshoumaru, he would say that Kaguya represented to him nothing more than a simple thorn in the eye. As he looked straight ahead, he saw Riin playing with Yaken. She was so naive, so gentle, smart, kind and also very beautiful. She was like a morning breeze, like a flower that is yet to bloom, young, very friendly toward almost everyone. Riin had much calmness in her, peace to be more precise. She also loved almost every living creature, even the smallest insect. In nature she found peace. Riin adored animals, every time she would see one she tried to make freinds with her. She was so kind, gentle and forgiving. Yes, to Seshomaru Riin was his whole world, nn her endless love, her calmness, and most of all her way of being able to forgive almost everything, her great appreticiation of life and her kind nature. In her kind way she also forgave kouga's clan for what they have done to her. If they had odne that to seshoumarou, they would have already been punished. But since Riin had no boundaries in her everlasting love, kindness and most of all respect for every living creature, she decided to forgive them. There was only one thing she asked them to promise her. They had to promise her that they will never again do somthing like that, never hurt another human being, or cause great sorrow to those people who would survive... for there is no greater pain than the one we feel when we lose somebody we care about. Riin knew that, for as she grew up, she understood what had happened to those who were closest to her. At first she felt devastated, crushed, there was even a time when she lost all her hope in good in the world, but thanks to sesshoumaru she got it back. There was apsolutley no chance that he would allow riin to become someone who's only ocupation is revenge and life spent in sorrow and grief, no he would rather die than allow his innocent riin to become one of those people who tend to forget who they really are, who become someone filled with hatred. And so he stayed with her, took her in is arms whenever she cried, gave her hope, filled her with love and happiness once more. He healed her wounds, eventhough she thought they would never heal. She thought that th pain will never let go, but thanks to seshoumarou persistance the wound ih her heart was cred she no longer felt the pain, and after a while she was again the innocent riin filled with love and happinnes again. When riin saw kouga in front of her, she saw he was sorry for what he had done, and so she found peace in her heart , with her act of mercy, for once she forgave them for what they had done, a huge burden fell off her heart and she was ready to live with her full lungs once again. Once they promised her they would never do that to anyone again, they kept their promise for eternety. They respected riin, she touched them to their very hearts, so eventhough seshoumarou had some contribution to it, their promise was more made out of their deep respect for everything riin presented, kindness and hope for a better world. Seshoumarou was worried aout them breaking the promise, for he didn't trust them, besides he knew that it would crush Riin to pieces if she would learn that she was wrong, if she would had to experience pain and agony once more. Besides it would have crushed her believes once again, not something seshoumaru would ever allow. So he made them see that if they would ever break the promise they would have to deal with him, which was not in their slightest interest, knowing how unpleasant sesshoumaru could be when he was angry. And so they never broke the promise, never attacked another village. After a while Riin, Yaken and Seshoumarou became good friends with kougas clan, eventhough they never gained seshoumatous fully trust. He learned to respect the, so far is true, he accepted them, but he never fully trusted them. Seshoumarou view went back to Riin. „ Riin... „ , he thought to himself. He found her fascinanting, which was a strange thing when he was regarded. There weren't many persons whom he respected, none he found fascinanting, or marveoullus, until he met Riin. Even now, after all those years have passed, he weren't able to explain, or even understand what it was back than that made him save her life, or why exactly did he do it, but even so, deep in his heart he knew that what he had done, was the right thing to do. Imagine the shock he must have felt when he realized he loved her. It was Riin who taught him a lot of things, about life, about the great importance of those who we love and cherrish so much, about how they impact our lives in more than one way, she taught him how beautiful it can be when a dear person fills your life with love, she taught him to care for others, to love them, respect, and cherrish all those moments of fun, happiness, even the sad moments of life. Only through her her, he learned where true strenght lies.

He learned to respect even the smallest creatures, and to live his life with full lungs enjoying every moment spent with her. Riin also gave him a new perspective on humans. Before meeting her, humans ment nothing to him, as for what he was concirned, humans were nothing more then pitiful creatures, less worthy then even a grain of sand. He could never understand what madness made his father sacrifice hzis own life for only a mere pitiful human. But all that chanced after he met Riin. Riin showed him how humans really are, he learned to appreciate them, to respect them. He saw them in a different light now, they weren't pitiful anymore, he saw the strenght that lied in them, they became worthy in his eyes.

Before meeting Riin he hated his brother and his human mother, cause it was their fault his father died. But, litle by little, Riin changed that. She thought him how to love, through her he saw how strong humans can be, he saw their true nature, off course he knew that not all humans are good, but now he knew to estimate people in a right way. His heart begun to melt, and in that very moment, as h realized his feelings for Riin, he understood his father and inuyasha. He finally understood what they saw in humans. The most important thing Riin has ever given to Sesshoumaru, was her gift of love. When she smiled at him, with her eyes filled with warmth, love and innocence, his soul and heart were filled with peace. She adored him and he loved her. But his love was a love a father feels for his child, he loved her only as a father. Even now, when she was all grown up, when she was more beauriful than anyone he ever knew, gracious like a fallow deer, he still felt fatherly love for her. He would never allow that anything harm would ever fall upon her. If anyone would ever be so foolish as to endager her, causing her harm, he would have to deal with Seshoumaru and that never ended good. Soon Yaken showed up, interrupting his thoughts and asked : „ Sorry to disturb you, but i wondered whether we will go soon, or are you planning to stay a little bit longer ? „ , he asked.

„ No, we won't stay here much longer, prepare everything for departure, we will leave soon. „

Riin came to the place Seshoumarou was sitting, she looked at him and saw that once again he was deep in his thoughts, so she decided to ask him what bothered him.

„ Where have your thoughts wandered off Seshoumarrou?

Thinking about Kagoya? „ she asked teasing him a little bit.

He on the other hand was suprised again, he never got used to the fact that Riin knew him all the way into his heart, that she knew what his worries were, or what was at his mind, yes, she knew him better than anyone else.

„ Yes, i have been thinking about her. Though it was just a waist of my time and thoughts though „. At the very same moment Riin wanted to respond Sesshoumaro, they heard a strange noise coming not far away from the place they were right now. It sounded like someone had fallen from a really large cliff. Sesshoumaru ordered Yaken to look after Riin, but off course Riin didn't like the idea very much. Seshoumarou demanded from Riin that she stayed wright here where she was. Riin glaced over to Sesshoumarou, off course she hated the idea, the look she gave him epressed emotions such as anger, she was confused, her feelings and pride were hurt. Win that moment all that she wanted to do was to go tohether with Sesshoumarou, but he said no with his all authoeitet, soshe knew there was nothing she could have done that would change his mind. He had to check first whether it was some demon making troubles, or was it something else. He couldn't risk Riin getting injured by some demon. And so he let to see what was the ause of the noise. He ran faster than the wind has blown. He smelled the air, but the scent he caught was strange. At the same time it was somehow familiar, as if he knew him from somewhere as it was strange, unknown, new. In some amount of time Sesshoumarou figured out that the smell didn't come from a demon. „Bu if it isn't a demon who made that noise, what is it then? No, noit cannot be... „ he thought to himself. He soon found out from where the noise came, it came from the well, as he came closer to the well, the scent became stronger and stronger too. It was the same well from which Kagoume came to this world. „ But it cannot be Kagoume, she is with Inuyasha right now. And if someone really fell through the well, how could that have had happened? The well was closed and sealed fo years, no it cannot be. So if it wasn't Kagoume, though the scent is similar, what can it be the? "

Even though they defeated , there were still demons left who made troubles and had no good intentions. He thought of Riin once again. He sill wasn't able to allow Riin to fight, no matter how many progress she made. She grew up, learned many things and fought very well, paying attention to the weaknesses of her opponents, he still wasn't able to allow her to fight. He tried to find a good reason to justify the fact he made Riin stay away from trouble, but in his heart he knew very well that the only reason why he made her stay was that he cared too much for her, he didn' t want to see her getting hurt. No matter how old she was, how brave skilled and smart, for him she will always stay that little girl who saved him that day. He was always afraid something might happen to her, alhough there weren't alwaly danger lurking form some corner. This was the only thing Riin ever complained about. But, no matter how brave she was, he had to judge the situation first. As for what he was concerned, she was simply too young. That off course annoyed Riin, she grew tired off always hearing same story, all over again.

„ You are still too young to fight, to reckless, you have a lot more to learn before you can properly fight. I am sorry but that is simply how things are right now. In just a few more years you will be able to fight right by my side, i promise you that. „

„ In a few years? A few years? When? When there is no demon to fight against?", she replied in anger and dissapointment.

„ That doesn't sound like the Riin i know, Riin who is peaceful, kind and a loving person, who would never hurt another being on purpose, or have i mistaken you for someone else i know? „ he aswered calm as usual.

He gave her a scolding look, but his look also reflected his love and respec for her and concern about her welfare.

„ You are right as usual Sesshoumarou.", she said as she calmed herself. „ I am sorry, but i am sick and tired of always being left behind, sick and tired of waiting for your return, constantly worring whether you are ok, or has something bad happened to you, will I see you again or not... It is just to painful for me to just sit and wait, wondering whether you are winning or losing, whether you are hurt, or are is everything all right with you. Understand me, you are like a father for me, I do not want to lose you, you are all that i have left in this world. Can you understand that? Can ypou understand why I want to go? If I could go with you, instead of just sitting here waiting for you to return safely, worried sick aout you, I would e peacefull, for I would know I did everything i could to protect you. That would give me peace. „

„ I understand you perfectly little Riin. But you are still not ready yet. Please stay here with Yaken until I return, I will return safely i promise you that. „

„ Fine, you win. But I do not agree. Do you remember what happened last time you were away fighting demons? Do you? You were all beaten up, had wounds all over your body, almost no strenght left in you. I was worried sick, scared that i would lose you. Do you know what pain it caused me? Do you? „

„ I am sorry that I caused you pain. That wasn't my intention, I give you my word, I will be cautious, so please just stay here, ok ? „

„ Fine, but please be carefull, ok? „

„ You know i will. „ , after saying that he smiled and they parted. „ She is so brave, but she is also too eager to fight, which makes her wulnerable. She stilll doesn't know what it means to fight, nor what a real attle looks like. No, she isn't ready yet. „

Then he sniffed the air again. „ Bah, what a fool I have become. I am growing ofter, that cannot be good. Mah, I will be myself soon enough. „

He finally reached the well and was he suprised. What he has seen there was no demon, or anything like that. It was a female, a woman. In some way he was strange, the feeling he got looking at her was strange. He felt like he knew her already from somewhere, but that was impossible, this was the first tim he has ever seen her, so why was it that he felt he knew her from a long time ago?

In a way she was gentle, fragile, but on the other hand she appeared strong, stubborn, she had some strenghth in her. She appeared weak, but just at looking at her he realized she was everything else but weak. The way she looked at him, fierce, even scared but with no hesitation. He knew she wasn't gonna run away. No, she was efinently either foolish enough to challenge him, or astonishlingly brave. Sesshoumarou got all confused. He had no idea what he should do. He didn't know whether he should attack her and fight, or help her. He had no idea who she was, whether she was friend or foe. The one thing that caught his eye was the fact that she was wounded. As he took a closer look he noticed that wounds were severe. Only few of her kind would survive having those wounds. But how in the world did she get them? There was no evidence of fight, nor was Sesshoumarou able to sense the smell of any demon miles away. But those were clearly heavy wounds and if she didn't get them during a fight, how then? She clearly fell from the well, but that wasn't an explanation for her wounds. Kagoume went dozen of times through the well and was never injured. She had more mistery hidden inside her than any other human or demon had. Even the fact that he had grown to love Riin so much wasn't so confusing. She had some grace in her, she was even kinda lovely, though she wasn't the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He had seen many female demons whose beauty overgrew hers in many physical ways. She on the other hand had something no other had. In a way she was kinda like Riin, only a lot more stubborn with more pride inside herself, she also had a really big fighting spirit. For some very strange reason, she caught his attention, so he decided that he won't fight against her, nor leave her alone to die here. As for what he was concerned, she was , her fate withouth his help would be , well she wouldn't stand a chance against demons, or wounds. And so he approached her with a very good intention to help her, but was very suprised by the way she reacted. He was offended in a way, his pride hurt, but nonetheless he chose to ignore her respond to his attempt to help her, at the same time cursing himself. Because of Riin he was growing softer, which wasn't something he should have allowed himself to do. Apperently he had no other choice, but to fight her back. He didn't want to fight, but she left him no other choice. Anyway he was determined not to cause her any harm and so he concenrated more to defense rather than offense. To his great suprise she managed to do something in just few simple moments that no one other than Riin managed to do in his hole life. Sesshoumarou spent few moments just looking at her, wondering why she was so interesting to him. His look was as usual cold, he showed no emotion. But in a strange way his heart wasn't as cold as usual. He started to ask himself, what could be the cause of that the only person who made him feel like this was Riin. But this person wasn't Riin and everything about her and the situation was different. And then she starte to fight. She was so hurt, her wounds must have hurt her like hell, and yet, to his great suprise she fought. Everything about her action was stupid, most certainly not the brightens decision she made. If he wanted to, he could have easily hurt her. But luckily for her he decided to help her. Moreover it was even more than obvious to both of them, for he saw she understood it, that she was going to lose all her ledtover strenght in a matter of few minutes. And yet, even the fact that she was well awaire of the situation didn't matter to her much, for she continued to fight. No matter how useless it was, she wouldn't surrender withouth a fight. That impressed him. she was lucky it was him that came along and not some blood thirsty demon, who couldn't care less about her and would even enjoy hunting her. Yes,she was lucky and since he decided long time ago he wasn't gonna fight her, she left him no other choice but to warn her off, avoid her hits, waiting for her to collapse. He put his concetration in avoiding her hits, which wasn't such a har thing to do, since he was tired and it was more than obvious that she cannot fight much longer. And he was right, though she ought hard, with strong will, she was so stubborn, he couldn't understand where she found the will to fight, what made her so desperate enough to fight eventhough she knew she had no chance of winning. Her body wasn't strong enough and so she collapsed. But not before she managed to hit him and pretty hard her hit was. There were only a few demons who have managed to harm him, one of them was his brother Inuyasha. that suprised sesshoumarou, but he soon recovered from shock. „ Finally she collapsed.", he thought to himself. And so he took her gently in his arms, stayed like that for a few moments looking at her sleeping face. He was confused, but still amazed. He knew exactly where he was gonna bring her, to be more precise, to whom he was gonna bring her, for her wounds were severe and needed tending. Well, it was time anyway for him to visit an old friend of him. He knew he was going to get scolded for not visiting for a while, but he was buisy. The thought of his old friend scolding him brought a tiny smile upon his face. He was the ony person beside Riin whom he allowed to scold him, but he didn't need any approval from Sesshoumarou. He looked at her sleeping face once again. Even ih her sleep she had some grace in her.

„ Idiot. What in the world are you thinking about? She is nothing else but e person like everybody else. Stop thinking about her, start thinking about much more important things. Forget about seeing my old friend, I will just bring her to the nearest village to a doctor and leave her there. No, wait, I cannot do that, dammit. „ and so he decided that he will bring her to a doctor, who was acctually a monk and suprisingly a very good friend of his. And so, once more, he ran faster than the wind, but at the same time carefully holding her in his arms, watching over her, so that no harm would ever fall upon her.


End file.
